


Titanium

by MelodyJadeEverson, Taloned_Hawk



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Original Story - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyJadeEverson/pseuds/MelodyJadeEverson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taloned_Hawk/pseuds/Taloned_Hawk
Summary: "You took me away from my sister, you killed my father, you took away my mom. You took everything from me!” I shouted, anger boiling through my veins. “All I ever wanted was a family that was caring, kind, and accepting for who I am. I got that family with the Guardians. A family I could never get with you!” I screamed at him.“I have nothing to fear, from you or anyone! Why? Because I'm the Guardian of Halloween. I am as bulletproof as titanium, and you can’t touch me anymore."





	1. Time and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be on Quotev, before I edited it and gave it the much needed upgrade it deserved. This is the updated version.   
> Enjoy! A new chapter uploaded every Thursday.

 

Time. That is a person's greatest enemy. Trust me, I know better then anyone. I've been on this planet for over five hundred years and honestly? A lot has changed both physically and emotionally. With both me and the world.

I sit on my favorite tree, staring out at the wilderness. This tree has that one branch that makes it easy to sit on. Bark smoother than satin, leaves darker than the night sky, rustle in the slight breeze giving off a calming sound. I am different than most folks think. You see, most would think that the Guardian of Halloween is someone who brings back people from the dead or past. That is too far great of a power for me to even cast. Besides, that’s the job for the Guardian of Death. No, rather, I watch over children on Halloween. You know, the kind who go from house-to-house gathering candy and all sorts of goods from people? That isn't all I do. 

On November 1st and 2nd, I hang around Mexico and the southwestern United States to watch my favorite holiday, Día de los Muertos, otherwise known as Day of the Dead. This holiday focuses on families who celebrate the return of lost families members. I always smile at the way children celebrate this holiday.

I watch as generation upon generation teaches the importance of loved ones returning back for those few days. Las calacas are often painted on faces. Bright colors giving off accents to normally dull color. Pan de muerto is one of my favorite treats to eat during the holiday. Translated to bread of the dead, it’s a sweet bread that has a crossbones design on top. The first day of this holiday is recognized for children who have passed on. Spending time in Mexico every year for half a millennia made me able to pick up Spanish quite fluently. Unfortunately,  it wasn't even near that time of year. Leaping off the branch and landing neatly on my feet, I headed the short way towards town. Peering into the little shops’ windows, I hummed in thought as I caught sight of my reflection in one of the windows. I was wearing my orange t-shirt and blue jeans, and I was partially done looking at the window when I heard a twig snap. I turned around, instinctively grabbing my knife, glaring hazel eyes coming face-to-face with the figure in front of me.

"Hello, sister." The man's voice said, British accent thick and drawling. I was blessed to not have his accent, the accent reminding me too much of the broken home. 

" _Hola, Hermano._ _ ¿Cómo estás? _ " I asked, smiling as he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. 

"Speak English, Holly!" he complained, rolling his eyes as I giggled.

“Hello, brother. How are you?" I repeated in English with an eye roll. 

"I am fine. I’m not here for a family reunion."  

"You asking me to join you. Well, time flies by fast, my brother. You are too late for me to join you!" I shouted, flicking my knife open and waited for him to attack. He didn't.

"But, sister, why can't you join us like old times? Join  _ me _ ?" He asked, sorrow dripping in his voice. I knew it was fake.

"Because of what happened to our family all those years ago." I whispered and jumped, lettin the night breeze blow me away. As I floated in the sky, I couldn't help but remember the old times.

 

_ Flashback _

_ "Mom, I have a gift for you!" I shouted to my mother, running towards her my eyes filled with excitement. She looked down at me, smiling at what I had found. In my hand, was a newly fallen leaf and she gently took it from me, turning it in her fingers. It looked like a frost had taken over it creating a pattern that excited me every single time. _

_ "That is so sweet, Holly. Now, why don't you go find Autumn?" My mother asked, watching as I placed a hand on her swollen stomach.  _

_ "Okay." I said running over to my sister. Even though we were identical twins in looks, it didn’t mean we were exactly the same. She acted older than me and seemed to know much more. My sister was named after our mother because of how much she resembled her, down to the gentle personality. Mama named me herself, telling me that she always loved the name Holly, giving me the name she always wanted for herself.  _

_ "Hey, Autumn!" I yelled, running to my sister. She turned her head and looked at me, auburn hair shifting as she did. It fell naturally to her waist, her hazel eyes lighting up with joy at my presence.  _

_ "Hey, Holly, you wanna come help me with something?" She asked and I nodded following her. We walked up to this one tree in the middle of the woods and stopped. It was tall and big around. I could barely wrap my arms close to halfway. _

_ "Holly, you know how Mom and Dad have powers right?" She asked and I nodded. _

_ "Well, I wanna see what our powers are!" She suggested, gesturing to the tree. I nodded again, taking a few steps back as I bounced in anticipation. She stretched out her hand like we have seen our mother do before, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. I watched as all of a sudden, a squirrel popped out from behind the tree staring at us. My conclusion, Autumn could summon animals with a flick of her finger. _

_ "Okay, your turn Holly." She said, walking over and picking the apple straight from the tree before retreating behind me. I nodded, starting just like she did. Nothing happened. I got frustrated after a few minutes of nothing, anger huff thing “Stupid tree!” Right on queue, something hard hit me in the head. I shook my head looking around me before my foot stepped on the possible hard object. It was an acorn. Autumn's conclusion.  _

_ I could control nuts. _

_ "Holly, we need to go show mama and daddy!" Autumn said excitedly and we ran all the way back home. We looked for our mother first, but couldn’t find her, so we looked for daddy instead.  _

_ "Dad, look!" My sister shouted. My father turned around. He was tall and always wore a black cape, skin the color of ash and felt cold to the touch. Our father was the king of nightmares, Pitch Black. _

_ "Yes, Autumn?" He asked, his accent thicker then normal. My sister looked at me, giving me a kind, reassuring smile. Her excitement was restrained. I opened my palm, revealing the nut that sat my hand. My father smiled and crouched, gently holding up my hand. _

_ “I can control acorns!” I beamed, his head shaking slightly as he chuckled. _

_ "That’s lovely, Holly. When I can I will show you how to-,"my father was interrupted by a scream. Our mother's scream. _

__ “Autumn!”    
“Mama!”    
“Mom!”    
All three of us shouted at the same time. We ran through the house to find he in a panic, and I gasped in horror when we found her collapsed in the foyet. Our mother was on her side, her breathing weak and hoarse. Both Autumn and I ran to her side. Father stayed a few steps backwards.

_ "Autumn, are you-?" My father began to ask but, my sister interrupted him. _

_ "Daddy, our baby brother or sister is coming." My sister said. Almost instantly, emotions of fear and worry rushed to me. Right then and there, dad whistled for his nightmares.  _

_ "Take her to the infirmary. I will be there as soon as I can." He barked at their arrival. I collapsed onto my knees my mind racing faster than the nightmares could arrive _

_ "Why can't you come now?" My mother asked, weak and worried. I was shaking, and I had no clue why I was. Dad placed his hand on my shoulder rubbing it.  _

_ “Take her now!” dad snapped at a nightmare. I watched as mom was taken away and Autumn followed her. For about an hour dad tried to find ways to keep me calm. But almost nothing worked.  _

_ “You know she will be fine?” He whispered to me holding me close to him.  _

_ “How can you be so sure dad? I showed up to her on the ground barely breathing and gasping for breath!” I screamed the shaking continuing. _

_ “You have to believe me Holly, she will be fine. Don’t doubt me this time. Okay?” dad said a calm hand rubbing my head like my hair was the mane of a nightmare. It was then that all emotions changed.  _

_ “I can’t let mom see me like this.” I said standing brushing away the tears that I didn’t even realize had been falling down my cheeks. I heard footsteps behind me causing me to turn around. _

_ "Holly, I need you! Mom’s calling for the two of us!" Autumn cried, running in with a small gasp, out of breath. I nodded, waving goodbye to my father as I ran after her. I ran to the infirmary and then bolted to our mother's side. Her face looked pale, like the life was sucked out of her. Her auburn brown hair looked faded and lifeless, and her eyes that were normally hazel seemed to be tinted a shade green. She grabbed my hand, rubbing my knuckles. Her lips, while normally a light pink shade, were slightly blue around the edges, parts seeming like they were black.  _

_ "Holly...you have some of your father's ambition, don't you?" She asked me weakly. I hesitated, nodding and staring down at her. She gave me a weak smile before rubbing the side of my head, feeling my hair. _

_ "I can tell you have good intentions Holly. Use your powers for good intentions and remember this: you have the power to control your own destiny." She whispered, smiling as I heard Autumn's footsteps come up right next to me. _

_ "Holly, Autumn. You two are the spinning imagine of me in mind and body. Holly, take my necklace. Autumn, take my bracelet. Both of you are so powerful right now and you need something to help curve your power. Put these on now." She whispered. We both nodded as I took my mother's necklace and Autumn took her bracelet. Right away when I put the necklace on, I felt like I could control my new power and I felt stronger. I'm sure Autumn felt the same way cause she looked like she was beaming, but there was no smile. I smiled at my sister then looked at our mother. _

_ "Can you two promise me three things?" she asked. We both nodded quickly as Autumn grabbed my hand.  _

_ "Can you promise me that you two will do what is right by each other, even when you are thousands of miles apart?" she asked and I nodded. I could tell my sister was nodding as well. I felt her hand twitch. _

_ "Can you promise me that you will always be strong, even during the hardest times?" her voice was getting weaker. We both nodded again before she went on. _

_ "Can you promise me that your heart will never go dark and cold and that you will always have good intentions?" I nodded and looked over at Autumn who was nodding as well. _

_ "Good. Whatever happens today, always be strong." She whispered her voice cracking as if she was ready to cry. I nodded letting go of Autumn's hand, flinging my arms around Mama and hugging her tightly. Her perfume was strong and smelled like vanilla. A scent I would never forget.  _

_ "I will mother, always. I promise." I whispered, tears softly rolling down my cheeks. As soon as I released her, Autumn hugged her, crying as well. When she released her we heard a small cry. I smiled knowing that I was a big sister now. But my ignorance showed. Autumn looked at me briefly before looking up at mother.  _

_ Our mother rested her head back, her smile fading. Her hand fell and her eyes clouded over, showing no life in them. I touched her skin and it felt cold, lifeless. I gasped suddenly, before I cried in my sister's shoulder. Her arms wrapped around me, comforting me. We heard footsteps on the stairs, and turned around, hiding our new jewelry before staring at our father. It was the only time he had showed emotion and he was not holding up well. He walked over to the nightmare who held our baby brother. _

_ "Raginold." My father said. "His name will be Raginold." He repeated as he held his only son. I turned away walking out of the infirmary back to my room. My mother's words still rain in my head: _

"You have the power to control your own destiny."

_ I closed my eyes, touching my necklace with my two fingers. I suddenly grabbed the leaf my mother had touched, examining it. It had turned into a pendant, as if frozen. I placed the pendant on the necklace before I stood, staring out of the window. _

_ "I have the power to control my own destiny." I whispered my fingers tracing the window pane. _

 

_ End of flashback _

 

It had been at least five hundred years since my mother died and so many things have changed since that unfaithful day. Father became the evil man that everyone fears, including my sister and I. My brother became a dark, evil person who had no good in him since day one of his existence. My sister and I are still close, and some days are even closer than blood. She now goes by the name Autumn Nature, or Mother Nature. I became the Guardian of Halloween.

As I floated in the wind, I soon saw my little home and landed in the tall grass. I let my hands fall to my sides as I walked between two trees situated like an archway. Fireflies lite up my path to my little cabin in the woods. Smiling, I walked to my log cabin home and threw my sweater on the couch. I walked downstairs and sat on my bed, rubbing my head with a sigh. 

What happened to our family?


	2. Chaos and Death Grips

I woke up the next morning to a barrage of pounding on my door. Rolling my tired eyes with a yawn, I got up in the outfit I fell asleep in, and walked over to answer it.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I mumbled as I walked up the stairs and opened the door, seeing my sister standing there. Her appearance had changed since the last time I saw her. Her auburn hair was now a dark red, her dress was an emerald green to match the summer season. The bracelet that belonged to my mother was still around her wrist. At seeing it, I absentmindedly pulled my necklace from the inside of my shirt. 

"Good morning, Holly." She said with a kind smile. 

"Hey, Autumn. What brings you here?" I asked, inviting her in with a gesture of my hand. She walked inside, having a cautious look on her face. 

“Okay, where are they?” She asked placing a hand on her waist.

“Where's who now?” I asked her, confused.

“Those “spirits” that always scare me until I want to scream.” I let out a laugh.

“Oh, you mean Nina and Maria? They're right behind you.” I said. She froze, slowly turning around with her eyes wide. She let out a scream upon seeing the two shadows. Nina and Maria take the form of cats in their shadow like state. Nina jumped on my right shoulder her black tail flicking every so often. Maria laid on my left shoulder her white tail curled up around her little paws. 

“C'mon girls, let's not scare my sister anymore.” I said giggling, the two shadow spirits hanging from my shoulders like a cloak. These two, were like the yin and yang of shadows. Polar opposites not only in looks, but in personality. Nina is timid and shy, while her sister is courageous and loud. They're both so unique and a lot of fun to hang out with at night.

“Why do you do this to me every time?!” She demanded, exasperated.

“Because it is the _espíritu_ of Halloween!” I said with a grin before continuing. “Anyway, what brings you here my dear sister?”

"I heard from a little birdie that Rage came to visit you last night and asked you to join him again." She said, making me choke on air in surprise.

"I turned him down. There is no way I am going back to that darkness of a place only to be looked down upon by father. Now, is that all?" I muttered, slightly growing impatient as I stared at my sister. I waited for her response, sauntering into the kitchen to grab a glass to drink. She followed close behind, leaning on the doorframe.

"Father's forming an alliance with Raginold." She said after a moment of hesitation. I turned around, eyes widening in shock. The glass in my hand shook, almost threatening to break with the force of my sudden anger.

"What?!" Nina and Maria jumped, whisking to their corners quickly.

"I got the message from one of his nightmares. Father told me that he was "tired of not being believed in”." She rolled her eyes, forming little quotation marks with her fingers as she spoke. 

“He hasn't attempted that since the Dark Ages… What are we going to do about that?” I asked, leaning against the sink and placing the glass on the counter with a quiet ‘clunk’. I looked over at her, seeing her eyebrows furrowed in thought and chewing on her bottom lip.

"I think I have an idea, and I’ll need your help for it.." She said and I nodded.

“Girls, I’ll be gone for a little while, don’t tear down the house, and protect  _ Suerte Bonita . Estaré en casa esta noche, chicas. _ ” The shadows that hid in there corners giving off a purr at my goodbye, melting back into their hiding places around the house. Autumn gave me a strange look, rolling her eyes as she walked into the living room. 

"Alright, but one quick question," I wondered grabbing my knife and jamming it in the pocket. Grabbing my sweater and opening the door, I stood in the doorframe to listen to her response.

"Go for it." 

"How did you get here?" I asked, fiddling with the string on my sweater as I turned my head to look at her. She was picking at one of the vines that grew on her arm.

"Oh, I walked here. Why?" I rolled my eyes, shaking my head fondly. I then ran out of the room and outside, the leaves rattling in the wind and the trees creaking eerily. Autumn followed me out, looking at me with a confused expression. 

"You may wanna put this on." I said, shoving the sweater in her arms. She gave me a questioning look, but didn't argue as she put on the sweater. I grabbed her hand and jumped into the air, letting my abilities kick in. We hovered over my home, looking down on it. The air was much colder up here, but I was used to it by now.

"Ah! When did you learn how to do this?!" She screamed, panicking as we rose higher into the air. She clung to my arm and my torso, placing me off balance. I let out a laugh, briefly fixing my balance before I answered her.

"Four hundred years ago, maybe longer. Okay, hold on tight, Autumn."

"Why do I need to hold on- AHH!!!" She asked, screaming in horror as I gave her an answer without words. I raced to her place at wild speeds. I could feel her death grip tighten on my arm until my hand started pulsing.

"Hey Autumn, you can loosen the grip a little." I mentioned as she opened her eyes seeing how blue my arm was turning.

"Ah, sorry Holly." She acknowledged loosening her death grip. I flew until I could see her home.

"Warning the landing may be rough," I watched as her eyes went wipe at my reply.

"WHAT!?" she screamed just as I flipped landing on my back. Autumn landing right on top of me, almost sitting on me for a second before standing so quickly, she was lucky she didn’t trip on her dress.

"Okay, remind me to never ride with you again," She expressed brushing herself off. I stood wincing, my hand quickly flying to my back.

"Holly, you okay?" she asked sincerity flooding her voice.

"Yeah, just landed on my knife wrong." I said enthusiasm dry. I felt around my back before finding it. I tugged on it, quickly feeling it pull out of, my back?

"Holly, please tell me you aren’t bleeding?" she asked freaking out, almost hyperventilating. I rolled my eyes at her reaction. Why she was always like this around blood, I mean, she is mother nature, shouldn't blood be something not to be squeamish about?

"Maybe just a little," I said kinda hoping that was the truth. She quickly ran to her door opening it.

"Come inside Holly. Quickly! Before you stain that bright orange shirt. Gosh, you are asking to be a freaking target!" She ranted as she beckoned me inside, whilst watching me wince the whole way. I walked over to her couch sitting down my back facing her. Autumn lifted my shirt over my shoulders to examine the wound. I was amazed that Autumn didn't unhook my bra this time. Autumn's home was like one of chaos. Papers were everywhere, and there was a board on the wall next to a type of machine. If you didn’t know better, you’d swear that my sister was a lunatic. 

"Well? What is the diagnosis?" I asked freaking out a little bit over the longest pause known to man.

"Well, it looks like you didn't stab yourself, more like that knife of your’s shot upward during your landing. Did you even shut that stupid thing?" She asked watching as my eyes widened.

"Sadly, no. I forgot to shut it because of Rage coming after me last night. The guy didn't attack me like I thought he would. Which was quite the shocker considering the other times he has. I wanted to be prepared when he did and if he did." I explained looking at her shadow seeing her nod as she fixed up my injury.

"It's not deep so you should heal fast. Thank goodness we are immortal cause this would be a nasty scar to have for life." Autumn explained as I nodded listening to her. I went to pull the shirt back over my shoulders when suddenly, Autumn stopped me. I gasped as she ripped the shirt off of me. I was standing in front of my sister in nothing but a bra and pants. 

“There is no way in the world you are wearing this shirt with all this blood. You will be more of a target if you do than if you wore this thing without blood!” Autumn cautioned giving me a look only sisters could recognize. 

“Well, do you have anything in my size that isn’t a dress? I don’t feel like dressing up, I feel like dressing down like normal.” I said standing as I walked into another room that reminded you of everything but chaos. Her room was tidy and clean. Each wall represented a season, and her closet was organized by season, formal season, and casual season. 

“Casual, obviously, in your size, I highly doubt that. But you can go ahead and take a look.” She said leaning against the door her green dress just barely grazing the floor. I looked through the clothes until I found a simple black shirt. Once I threw it on, I realized that it was too tight in the moment, but I made it work to the best of my ability. 

“Ironically, black is your color Holly.” Autumn said with a giggle. If looks could kill…

“Haha, very funny Autumn. Now, what should we do about Dad and Rage?" I asked walking over to her window looking outside. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I’m still trying to piece everything together in my head.” I crossed my arms giving her a look. 

“Was this just an excuse to get me out of my house and to come visit you?” I questioned watching her reaction. Autumn shrugged before she continued. 

“That may be a probable reason. Now, when it comes to dad and Rage, it could have to do with something along the lines of- is that the Northern lights?" Autumn’s sentence was abruptly cut off by the bright lights in the sky. She quickly walked towards my side. I stood up straight watching as the beautiful colors flashed against the skies.

"Um, yeah, why?" I asked looking at her. She gasped in what looked like horror and shock. Clearly something was on her mind. 

"Is it possible for you to fly me to the north pole?" She asked quickly her eyes practically begging me to do such a thing. 

"First off, why?, and second off, didn't you just say-," She interrupted me, for once and spoke.

"It's urgent! Also, I don't care just as long as no one gets hurt, and please, please, please! Shut that stupid weapon." Autumn said really fast. It was amazing that her words didn’t crumple up into one giant ball. I nodded walking out of her room and out of her house. It wasn’t long before she followed me outside. The moment Autumn climbed on my back, I winced from feeling her knee digging into my recent injury. I shut my knife placing it back in my pocket. This time, in my front pocket.

"Okay, here we go, again." I mumbled rolling my eyes and jumped into the air following . She screamed loudly as I flew the wind rushing past my face. What felt like an hour of non stop screaming, and panicking passed before I finally felt the cold that I was expecting.

"We are almost there." I said just as a house came into view. I saw Northern lights come straight from this house making it pretty clear, we were at the north pole. I pushed forward really fast and saw the house was coming in faster than expected.

"WATCH OUT!!!" I screamed hitting the side of the house with my front. I fell in front of the door groaning from these painful landings. But hey, at least Autumn was okay. She opened the front door and whistled for someone. I quickly got up and looked at her. She had a general look of concern on her face before I answered her. 

"I'm okay. I'll be hurting for a while, but I'm okay." I said taking a deep breath in, and winced rubbing my collarbone area.

"At least this time your knife wasn't involved." Autumn said as she walked in. I rolled my eyes quickly following her in.

"Mother Nature, glad you could make it." I stopped dead in my tracks hearing a Russian accent?

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late if it wasn't for miss "stick a knife in me" over here, I wouldn't have known about this meeting." Autumn explained making my skin boil. Yes, sounds like my crazy twin sister to make the most stupid smart-alec comments about me. But hey, what sibling doesn’t make comments like that?

"Shut up Autumn." I mumbled leaning against the wall and winced biting my tongue trying to hide the fact I was hurting.

"Alright, besides that point why are we all hear North?" I heard an Australian accent ask.

"The boogeyman was here, at the pole. Again!" I heard the big guy explain. I stood up straight pulling my long brown hair over my one shoulder. My arm started to crawl and fear was rising in my gut.

"Pitch, Pitch Black. Here? Again?” I heard the hybrid hummingbird human ask. I hissed aloud at the name not even looking at the group my sister associates herself with.

"Hang on a second." I heard Autumn say. I couldn't tell what their reactions were, but I did hear her footsteps. I didn’t dare look at her thanks to memories.

"Holly, are you okay?" She asked placing her hand on my arm. I looked up seeing her reaction. She could see the fear I felt. 

“I see. You know that I won't let him.” She said as calmly as she could. I then looked up at everyone's face. Faces of people who I didn’t really know. I only knew them as folks my sister worked with. 

"Yeah just, you know how that stuff goes. All these memories and such." I explained finally looking up from my sister's gaze. I looked over her shoulder seeing the big guy's eyes widen.

"You've had experience with Pitch?" The big guy asked. I barely opened my mouth before I heard the most evil, haunting laugh anyone could ever hear. The kind that no matter what, you are chilled to the bone. I froze, chose to show no fear. In that moment. I wasn't really afraid of my father now, unlike I use to be years back. Years that shall never see the light. I was afraid of these people my sister worked judging me.

"Yes she has." The British accent ran in my ears. I turned around staring into eyes I haven't seen in over a century. The eyes of my father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask any questions you have regarding the story. I will answer all questions next Thursday. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> -Melody


	3. The Truth is Out and Reputation

I stared into his eyes, my hand falling onto my hip. Well, there goes every chance of secrecy.

"What do you want, Pitch?!" I heard a new voice shout. My attention went to a white haired boy who looked around my age. I stared at him for a few seconds before looking back at my father.

"Oh, nothing really. Only to offer a word of advice." His voice was making me nauseous. I glared at my father, my anger rising.

"Oh, so now you're trying to be the father you never chose be to Autumn and I?" I snapped, glaring at his extended arm. I heard some gasps come from around me. I kept on glaring at my father, my mind only on him as I curled my hand into a fist. His face softened for a moment at the mention of my sister's name, but it went back to its normal cold state.

"Honestly, that was my original intent, yes." He admitted, lowering his extended hand. I looked over at Autumn. She had a calm face as she glanced over at me, not taking her long to start warning people to back away. She began to argue with someone I didn’t know, but my attention was drawn back to my father.

"You're too late for that. You were too late the moment mom died, the moment Rage came into the world.” My voice cracked as I mentioned my mother. I walked over to one of the nightmares, placing my hand on its flank with a frown. My shadows began to do their work, sand dripping off the nightmare as it was stripped to its shadowy base. “The moment that twinkle you once had in your eye faded." my emotions continued to spill.

“I've had it with these nightmares!” I shouted, turning back around. “I’ve had it with _you_.” I took a step away from the shadow stallion, aiming my fist at my father as the air became suddenly colder. I watched as Pitch became confused at my motion, confusion turning to shock before he saw his changed nightmare run between my fingers. It galloped right towards my father with a loud whinny, crashing into him. He went flying across the room, giving me enough time to grab my knife.

Standing and shaking himself off, Pitch attacked me again with his pure black sand. I tried to throw up my shield, but I didn’t have enough time, his attack knocking me across the room. I tried to grab onto the golden arch of the globe, but my fingers merely skimmed it as I fell. I braced myself, expecting to hit the hard floor but hit something softer. Colder. I opened my eyes to see the white haired boy slowly, carefully setting me down. I noted his white hair and his ice-stained clothing.

"Thank you, Frosty." I called him that nickname because his hand felt cold as ice and his clothing had the frost patterns melded into it. I heard my sister giggling and I snapped my head around to stare at her.

"Something wrong, Autumn?" I asked and she kept on laughing.

"I'll explain it later." “Frosty” said and I nodded, looking around for my father.

_"Rage and I are coming. Be prepared. The last thing I want to do is kill my own kin."_ I heard my father whisper as the air grew cold and still. It was that small whisper that made me realize that he was gone.

"Just one quick question-" I turned to see the group coming over to us, the over-sized rabbit speaking. Two boomerangs were clenched in his paws

"Okay, what is it, _Bunnaroo_?" I asked and heard a collection of laughter coming from the group.

“Hey, just combining what he obviously looks like.” I said, shrugging. "Bunnaroo" glared at me and then at the rest of the group. He simply sighed before continuing.

"Who’s Rage and what does he have to do with Pitch?" He asked. The question basically sucked all the joy out of the room. I looked over at my sister before I spoke.

"Rage is Autumn and I’s only brother, and Pitch's only son. That's what he has to do with Pitch. The boy has never had a good heart, even when he was born." I grumbled and felt Autumn's hand rest on my shoulder.

"Hey, Holly, it'll be okay." My sister said, comforting me.

"Okay, I think I should know who all of you are- I am going to be here awhile. Who are you guys?" I asked curiosity filling me.

"I'm Nicholas St. North, better known as Santa Claus. Feel free to call me North." The big guy said, an accent flowing freely from his mouth. Swords going back into their holsters, he gave a small nod and a smile in my direction.

"I'm Toothiana the Tooth Fairy! You can call me Tooth, if you want!" The bird-human hybrid fluttered around me, tiny little fairies following her. I watched her with a small laugh- she was so energetic.  

"I'm Bunnymund." grumbled “Bunnaroo”, his arms crossing and turning away from the group. His eyebrows were furrowed in thought, a frown deep on his face. The small man next to him started firing off pictures made out of sand, and I looked on with confusion. Autumn whispered a translation in my ear:

"I'm Sandman but call me Sandy." I nodded in understanding, waving a small hello.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost,” said “Frosty”, leaning on his staff.

"Nice to meet all of you guys." I willed the wind to take me to the top floor, grinning down at everyone as I did.

My good mood quickly left me as I leaned against the window, my sigh making the window cloud with steam. The window felt cold and numbing. The glass seemed to glisten from the snow falling outside. Even though when I breathed on it, the window gave off a matte look for a few minutes before fading. It made my thoughts race once more. What if they didn’t want me here due to my father? The last thing I want is my sister and all of the Guardians pissed off at me. My thoughts were jarred when I saw someone sit across from me. It was Jack.

"Hey, Frosty." I mumbled as he sat across from me.

"Hi, Holly." He cleared his throat nervously. Small talk. “What do you like to do for fun? You seemed awfully upset down there with Pitch-”

"I've heard about your reputation. Do you really hold the record to the Naughty list?" I asked, avoiding the former question all together. I leaned against the window, absentmindedly messing with the lock. I heard it click as Frosty nodded, and a devious smile came to my face.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" He asked, standing and leaning against his staff.

"Oh, I just wanna see if you've done this." I smirked as the window flung open, leaning backwards so I fell out of the building. Jack quickly ran to the window, staring out with wide eyes as I shot up into the air.

"Whaooo!!!" I yelled, feeling the wind blow as it rushed me up as high in the sky. Jack quickly followed, twirling a few times before he was in front of me.

"Have you ever hitchhiked the wind and had a snowball fight in mid air?" I asked innocently. He shook his head as I folded myself inward, launching myself towards the ground. At the last moment I pulled back, landing with both of my feet planted firmly into the snow. Staggering and watching as Jack landed neatly, he shook his head.

"Nope. Nobody could really fly like me before. How did you do that?"

"I must have some of my mother's powers in me as well. She controlled the spring winds as well, so I think that’s where I got it from." I stooped and collected a snowball in my hands as I spoke. I chucked a snowball right at his face. He dodged it at the last second, of course.

"Oh it's on!" Frosty grinned and I laughed, running to go and get more snowballs. I attempted to duck behind a pile of snow for cover, but a snowball planted itself right into my shoulder. Squealing and laughing, the game truly began. We played until I was a shivering mess, both of us grinning.

"Not bad, Frosty. Nice win." I stuck out my hand. He kindly shook it.

"Okay what's your standing on the lists? It’s only fair, since you know mine." Jack asked,  catching me off guard. I shook the snow off of my head before I answered.

"I honestly don't know. I was told that I was a really good kid, at least.” A frowned, another question coming to mind. “What’s a center?”

“It’s… well, it’s who you are inside. I never really got it either, but it's something you have to find out for yourself.” Jack said thoughtfully, leaning against his staff.

“I don't even know my “center” is. I don’t even know who I really am and what I do.” I said softly, fingers wrapping around my necklaces.

"And what is that?" He asked, and I looked up in surprise. Curiosity shone in his gaze as he tilted his head.

"I watch over children on Halloween night and the two nights of Día de los Muertos, or The Day of the Dead." I explained, fingers coming back from my neck and planting in my lap. “I try my best to protect children from nightmares that are commonplace during the spooky times of the year and I make sure nobody gets too scared.”

"Oh, yeah. When we get back inside, I may have the number one spot on the naughty list." I said and he laughed.

"Nah, you’re too nice for it." Jack teased, and a thought hit me.

"Hey, when I first called you Frosty, why was my sister laughing?" He blinked a few times as we headed back. He explained how, when he first met Autumn by causing a freeze in April, she really got irritated with him. Opening the door and gesturing me in, I shook off any remaining snow.

"After I threw a frozen apple at her, she was so angry- her cheeks were almost as red as the apple!" He explained with a laugh, walking next to me. "So, when it came to saying my name she called me a-"

" **Jack** ass." Autumn interrupted, appearing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Right on cue!” He quipped, a smirk lining his features.

"You both are so cute. How long were you two dating?" I said, making Frosty's eyes go wide.

"No!” They yelled in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has finally arrived. Feel free to leave a comment and ask any questions you have. I will get back to each question by the next chapter upload.   
> -Melody


	4. Man in The Moon

That did not go the way that I planned.   
After I talked with Jack and Autumn, I got distracted by a pretty music box one of the yetis were making. I commented to my sister on how she would like it, and Autumn began to question me to my wit’s end. I lost my temper and left promptly.

I stomped out of the workshop, slamming the door behind me. I willed the wind to take me home. Nobody knew my secret, especially not even Autumn.

At my home, was a 9 month old little girl tucked safely in her bed. I found her abandoned and nearly frozen to death in the middle of nowhere. Winter decided to come early that year. I couldn't resist taking care of her, so I did what I had to do: I took her in as my own. I was proud to raise her as my own, the joy beautiful. However, it was almost impossible for me to do some nights, but I figured out how to handle it.

I landed in the grass and stumbled, falling into the dirt. I lost all my energy, tears dripping down my cheeks. Instead of getting up, I laid there crying. I hardly cried, not since mom died. Something Autumn said really upset me back at the pole for me to be crying this badly.

I soon stood and walked inside my home, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. Jogging down the stairs and opening her door quietly, I tiptoed in. In her room she was sleeping peacefully.

Little Destiny Halloween.

Destiny had pale skin, her golden hair pooled around her little head in small curls as she slept. Everything about her was soft: her personality, her hair, her skin. I picked her up, feeling her squirm and groaned clearly tired as she rubbed her eye.

"Mama." she whispered, opening her green eyes as she stared at me.

"Hey, baby girl. Go back to sleep, okay?" I asked and she simply closed her eyes. I gave her a little kiss on her forehead, laying her back down gently. I paced my home, worry filling me. If my secret is heard even by the tiniest ears, I'm roadkill. Maybe with a bit of explaining, I could make my sister less mad, but she still won’t be happy that I kept such a big secret from her. I stared out my window, seeing that the Man in the Moon was out tonight.

"What should I do, Manny?" I asked and I saw the moon glow on her.

_ "Protect her. She is different than other children." _

"But what if my father finds out?" I asked as the glow faded.

_ "Do what you must, Holly."   _ I gasped, hearing my mother's voice say those last words. I watched my daughter as she slept, little fingers curling around a stuffed cat. A slender hand lightly gripped my chin and turned my head. I thought I saw my mother staring right into my eyes, a smile on my face.

_ "Goodbye, Holly. Be strong, my dear." _ I heard her voice whisper before the moon was covered by the clouds. 

"I love you, baby girl." I whispered, kissing her forehead as I covered her under her blankets to keep her warm. I shut her bedroom door, locking it so that she would sleep peacefully and I walked outside, catching the wind and gliding to the top of my house.

"Something's up." I mumbled out softly, seeing golden tenderals dance through the air. It brought a smile to my face. I gently flew over to him, landing on one of his golden clouds. 

"Hey, Sandy." I greeted. He smiled and waved. When it came to Destiny, I think I could trust him. He tilted his head in question, as if wondering why I was out here.

"I protect children from my father so in other words, I kind of help you with your job." I explained. He gave me a double thumbs up, and I let out a little laugh.

"You’re welcome." I said softly, running my fingers through the golden sand. Thoughts swelled in my mind as I saw the pure element, it reminding me all too well of the tainted stuff my father used. I must have looked quite upset, for Sandy looked at me with a concerned frown.

"Sandy, did you know Autumn Breeze?" I asked looking up at him. He gave a small nod.

"I just wanted to know-” My voice stopped in my throat as I saw a shadow move, slinking along the ground at a rapid, uneven movement. I lept off the cloud, landing with narrowed eyes. That wasn’t any of my shadows.

"Sandy, can you get the others?" I called up to him. He looked at me with confusion. 

“Go.” I hissed, before Sandy quickly morphed his sand into his plane and took off.

“Come out and show your face!” I shouted, taking out the knife and twirling it in my fingers. With Sandy’s glowing light gone, I had more shadows to work with. A shadow morphed into the man I grew to loathe. Rage. He scoffed a little laugh, glaring at me with amusement.  

“Shouldn’t you be inside and out of the dark?” He growled, attempting to scare me. I simply smiled at him, disarming him. 

"I like the dark. Would you like a cup of tea or anything?” I asked him, looking at him with feigned innocence. His eyes widened and his face fell. He almost looked sad, eyebrows falling from their angry expression into a confused and sorrowful one. "No? What are you doing here, then?"

"You know why. To do what I do best." he said his grey teeth glistening. Gosh his teeth disgusted me. He looked like he just finished his meal of nightmare for dinner.

"So standing in your father’s shadow?" I didn’t have time to gloat in my glory, however, as his hand came down onto my cheek. The slap resounded into the night as I stumbled into a wall, hand coming up to grab my cheek. Blood began to well there, and I let out a small hiss of pain at the contact.

"You bitch!" He shouted, digging his claw-link fingers into my neck. He lifted me off the ground and tossed me away as if I weighed nothing. The ground was gold and hard, and I wheezed as I tried to draw my breath back in. His booted foot came down onto my upper chest, pinning me to the ground. I scrabbled at his ankle with my fingers, trying to breathe. 

"You should never mess with the King of Nightmares-"

“You’ll never amount to the things he did.” I choked out, his eyes narrowing as he let out a shout and slammed his foot down again, getting a cry out of me. 

“I will surpass him.”  He said through clenched teeth. My brother watched in amusement as he was choking the life out of me. I tried to make a sound but nothing. I saw something in the distance but couldn't tell what is was through my blurred vision.

"Let her go, Pitch!" I heard Jack yell. Rage turned his head as the others approached, stepping off of me. I gasped in a breath, but my luck was short lived when he slammed a foot into my side, sending me rolling for a few feet. I slid on the concrete a little ways before I was able to stop myself. I attempted to sit up, coughing as a green blip flew over to me. It was Tooth.

"Come on Holly, let's get you out of here." Tooth whispered, helping me up. She struggled to hold me up, so she landed and I leaned against her as we slowly made it back to the sleigh. She gently sat me down as the battle raged on, worriedly looking at my neck and face. Blood dripped steadily from both of them as I shakily inhaled a breath.

"I took care of Pitch, he shouldn't be around for a bit." Frosty said with a grin, standing on the edge of the sleigh and jumping in. Bunnymund followed him, North taking the reins.

"Not...Pitch. Rage" I was able to choke out. I almost fainted right there and then, but Jack quickly sat next to me and supported me from falling over. Blackness washed over me and I fell unconscious.


	5. Explicaciones

_ (Tooth's POV) _

"When will those two ever stop fighting..." I mumbled, looking over at Bunnymund. Autumn and Jack had been squabbling at each other for hours now, and was starting to give me a headache.

"Who knows, they do have a history of messing with each other. Their chirping is mighty annoying, and it may be better if they just  _ shut up _ !" He raised his voice enough to get their attention. Mother Nature glared at us before shooting a look at Jack.

“We’re not done.” She growled before stomping out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Jack said cheekily, leaning against his staff. Bunnymund rolled his eyes, tapping his foot on the ground.

"I have to go back to the Warren. I'll see you guys later."  He said before he jumped in and the hole vanished up. That remained Jack and I. I fluttered in the same spot thinking about what I heard from Holly earlier.

"Jack, what exactly were you two fighting about?" 

"Something about Autumn’s and mine’s past." He said, the smirk fading off his face.

“What about Holly’s past?” 

“We talk a bit about it. Why?”  I looked up at Baby Tooth and motioned for her to come to me.

"Baby Tooth, can you get me Holly's teeth?" I asked her, Baby Tooth giving a nod and flying away.

"Why are we grabbing her teeth?" Jack asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Something happened in her past that she is hiding. Something that even Autumn doesn't know and I want to know." I explained seeing him nodded. 

“Isn’t that an invasion of privacy?” His indigent question went unnoticed as Baby Tooth came back with the teeth I needed, setting them down into my open palm. She then perched on Jack's shoulder, staring at the capsule with wide eyes. Without further ado, I opened the box and memories flooded to me. 

 

(Holly’s POV)

_ It had been around five years since mom died, and not a day went by that we hadn’t ‘grieved’ over her sudden passing. Dad had gotten much more secretive, slipping away every time the topic of his wife’s passing had been discussed. Autumn and I decided that enough was enough and it was time to find out if dad has been hiding something from us. _

_ “Hey, Holly, you ready to go?” my sister asked me. I turned around staring at her dressed up in her mourning gown similarly to how I was. I nodded grabbing a knife I found in between my mattress and bedframe. I kept it there in case my nightmares became real. _

_ “Let’s go.” I demanded, following her lead. We walked throughout the darkened corridors, the shadows becoming heavier with each step. Once we saw light, I nearly gasped in relief. Autumn stepped inside one room filled with different collections of dad’s items.  _

_ “Why don’t you start over there, and I’ll start over here.” Autumn suggested. I nodded, walking into one corner. The light in this corner was a little bit dimmer than the rest of the room. Most of the things we saw represented evil: from different statues of evil men in history to their knives and daggers that still had dried up blood of their victims.  _

_ “Find anything yet, Holly?” Autumn called over to me. I shook my head.  _

_ “No, just the typical stuff like dad would normally keep in his attic to bring out the worst fears in humans.” I said nonchalantly before my fingers drifted over something. I pulled out a half-melted candle that looked like it miraculously survived melting.  _

_ “Hey, Autumn, I have a question. What’s this?” I said, turning around, holding the candle.  _

_ “Go ahead-.” Her sentence cut off as she stared at the candle, her eyes going from normal to glazed over. It was almost like she remembered something and it hit her right in the stomach.  _

_ “Autumn? Hey, Autumn? Snap out of this!” I yelled, shaking her shoulder. Autumn shook her head staring at the candle.  _

_ “Holly, do you know what that thing is?” She demanded, her voice in a panic. I looked at her, confused.  _

_ “Autumn, what are you talking about? It’s just a candle.” I pointed out.  _

_ “That’s right, Autumn. It’s ONLY a candle!” I turned around staring at Pitch, the candle clutching in my hand. My heart raced in my ears, it being the last thing I heard before I turned around, my feet plummeting the ground with each step. Suddenly, I stopped, slamming into a closed door. I quickly looked for a way out, hands pounding against the wood as I looked behind me. Impenetrable darkness pooled ahead of me. “Let me out of here!” I screamed, slamming my body against the door.  _

_ “As you wish.” Came the sneering reply from my father, the door vanishing and I lurched forward, tripping over my own two feet due to the sudden lack of the door. My body plummeting through the air, darkness washing over me. _

 

_ ~ 100 years later~ _

 

_Another day of training. Great. I was exhausted enough as it was. I swear he's not the man I grew up with. Ever since our mother died, everything turned dark. We were forced to stay in our black mourning gowns, as if he wished to mourn the death of his wife for the rest of time. We moved from our lovely home into the darkened lair under the Earth, cloudy sunlight barely peering through the high slotted windows. Cracking my knuckles and neck, I began to train, fists flying as I hit the dummy. I let out a loud shout when I twirled, throwing a blade made of shadows at its head. My breath came in heaves, bruised knuckles dripping with blood. My eyes scanned the walls and to one of the windows, straining to hear the familiar calls of a bird’s song. Was there actually a bird, or was I imagining it? It had been so long since I had been outside. That was it. I could not live the rest of my life down in some hole in the ground._ _  
_ _Today was my last day here and I was going to make sure of it._

_ I knew this place like the back of my hand, so escaping from here wouldn't be a problem. I stuck to the shadows, conjuring up two shadow blades as I worked my way to the wall. Peering around, I ran towards the wall, leaping up it and grabbing onto the chain of one of the massive cages that hung from the ceiling. I swung on it, launching myself towards the window and grabbing onto the bars. Sliding my way through them, I began to run.   _

_ I ran until I couldn’t anymore, collapsing in a heap onto the frozen ground. I buried my fingers into the snow to try and numb the pain in my bruised fingers, blinking in shock when the wounds started to close. I looked up to see my sister standing there with a smile on her face, a blue light emitting from her fingertips. I flung myself into her arms, crying because of how much I missed her. My sister walked me back to her place to fix up my wounds and to help curb my exhaustion. _

 

_        ~ 300 years later~ _

 

_ I was walking along the streets of Mexico on the day after the Day of the Dead started ,when I heard a cry. A child’s cry? No, a baby’s cry! Classically, I followed that cry until I stumbled upon a grave. Only a few days old, she wailed and wailed.. I didn't know what to do. I looked up at the sky to see it was snowing. A severe cold front must of come through here because it rarely snows in Mexico. Picking up the infant, I looked for any sign of identification, finding none. Almost instantly did she stop crying as I sat down, examining her. She had no cuts or bruises, so that was a good sign, but she did have a note card. It was written in crude Spanish on one side, English hastily scrawled on the other. I set her down on my lap facing me as I read the note: _

 

Dear whom ever finds this, 

I am unable to take of this child. I left her here in hopes of a good family finding her.

I hope this little girl is in good hands and has a childhood I could never give her.

She doesn't have a name. That is for you to decide. She was born on October 31st.

Take good care of her.

__

_ I stared at the note in absolute shock.  She was only a few days old with no one to take care of her. I had no clue who her parents were or anything. All I knew was that I have an infant in my lap on the most important day of the year for me. I knew what to do. _

_ "I'll take care of you, little one. I'll give you a childhood that most children would only dream of having. I promise." I whispered in her ear and she opened her eyes. Pale hazel, just like my mother's eyes. At that moment her words rang in my head: _

_ “You have the power to control your own destiny.” _

_ "Destiny." I whispered. "That will be your name. Destiny Halloween." I repeated, smiling as I cradled the little girl close to my chest keeping her warm. I watched as the night life continued on, and she closed her eyes, sleeping soundly against my chest. _

 

(Tooth's POV)

"She has a daughter?!" I yelled, thumping down on the ground in shock.

"Technically, adopted daughter." We heard North say out of nowhere. I whipped around and stared at him, wondering how long he had been standing there.

"How did you know that?" I asked as he got a look on his face. It was filled with concerned, his eyebrows curling into a frown, and normal jollyness and joy gone.

"Destiny was a new child on list and I wanted to see her. When I arrived at her place, I saw she was only an infant. When I saw her mother, I thought I was seeing things. Destiny's mother looked just like Autumn Breeze." My eyes widened.

"Autumn Breeze. I thought she died years ago?" I knew Autumn. She was one of my best friends in the early days of my guardianship. But when Pitch took over during the Dark Ages, she disappeared never to be seen again, dying years later.

"I know. I had thought the same thing." North said, nodding.

"I'm sorry, but who is Autumn breeze? What are you talking about?" Jack asked, eyebrows furrowed and hands throwing out in exasperation. That's right. He was unable to see the teeth memories and he had never met Autumn.

"Autumn Breeze used to be Mother Nature. Until. . .” North trailed off, glancing to me.    
“- until her demise. She took care of each season like she did a child. During the Dark Ages, she came to me saying that she had to do something and that we may never see each other again. She was right- I never did see her after she disappeared. I found out later that she died." I said softly, reminiscing before I looked back to North.

"Besides the point. I got word from Sandy that Pitch has attacked." North said hurriedly, Jack sighing, running his hand down his face.  
“Why didn’t you lead with that?!” With that, Jack and I ran to the sleigh, grabbing on as the reindeer took off. It didn't take long for us to find him, merely following the heavy amount of darkness Jack quickly jumped out of the sleigh and over to Pitch.

"Let her go, Pitch!" Jack shouted and I quickly followed him out of the sleigh. Pitch stared at Jack and stood off of Holly, before kicking her. I flew over to her to help her up. She looked like a complete mess, blood dripping steadily from her face and her chest blooming with purples and yellows.

"Come on, Holly, let's get you back to the sleigh" I whispered, helping her up. I tried to walk her to the sleigh, but she was struggling. I handed her to North, seeing how limp she became and he set her down in the sleigh.

"Oh my gosh, Holly, you're bleeding!" I said, barely touching her choking. She winced, hissing in pain as she tried to suck in another breath.

"I took care of Pitch. He shouldn't be around for a bit." Jack said confidently, jumping into the sleigh and sat on the other side of Holly. He kindly wrapped his arm around her. 

"That's...not... Pitch." Holly choked out and I made a noise of confusion. Not Pitch? Then-

"If that's not Pitch, than who was he?" Jack asked, taking the words right out of my mouth. I looked down at Holly, gnawing at my lip in worry.

“That's...Rage." She whimpered, slipping into unconsciousness. I looked between North and Jack. They both looked as perturbed as I felt.

"What are we going to do?" I asked and Jack shrugged. I never noticed until now how much she looked like Autumn Breeze. Then it hit me.

"I'll go find Mother Nature and let her know." I said quickly, the others nodded as I flew off. I know one thing.: whatever happened to Autumn Breeze may be happening to Holly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Another chapter is up and ready to go. I would like to apologize for the delayed post over the past few weeks. I've been busy with finishing up classes for the semester. Any rate, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to comment if you have any questions. Thank you very much.  
> -Melody


End file.
